Dream Telepathy
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: This case is one of the weirdest the BAU has been in. A man is raping, beating and strangling women, and a strange woman calls up to tell the police, calling herself 'Sight'. With the help of Allison Levine, a woman with the strange power of Dream Telepathy, can the BAU catch the criminal, or will Allison be caught by the unsub and trapped in her dreams? [HotchxOC]


_Gasps and groans of pain emitted out her covered mouth, her body bruised and beaten as it was restrained by thick ropes. The air smelled of petrol fumes, oil and sweat. A few of her limbs were definitely broken and she was struggling to remain conscious. Sounds of occasional crashing and metal on metal resonated through the air, in constant rhythm and driving her insane. Her dress tattered and half destroyed._

 _The sound of the metal door opening startled her as she let out a muffled gasp, looking up and struggling against the rope bindings. Her blue eyes widened as her attacker stepped closer. Black work boots and worn jeans entered her vision as they stepped closer, stopping before her. Her breathing began to increase in pace, fear and adrenaline running through her body. A set of hands reached down, getting closer to her as she screamed against the tape covering her mouth, pleading and crying for her attacker to leave her be. Hands clenched around her throat, beginning to squeeze as she gurgled and gasped for air, unable to even try and fight back. Blue eyes stared up in horror and pain, the light beginning to disappear and die as hazel eyes stared her down, cold and heartless._

* * *

Awaking in a cold sweat, her eyes were wide in fright and her breaths came out in short gasps. Wavy red hair clung to her forehead with sweat, her dark brown eyes darting around the room to be sure that she was safe. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she clenched her hair in one hand, pulling lightly to wake herself up with a slight tingle of pain. She needed to recall the details she'd just seen. Pushing the covers off, she stood shakily and walked to her closet. Seeing her appearance in the mirror, she noticed her wavy mid-length red hair was standing up on end and her pale skin looked sickly in the limited amount of light. She had no time to waste though, so after opening the closet she grabbed her long jacket and put it over her shoulders. Hugging the jacket tightly, she turned and slipped on her fuzzy slippers, heading for the front door.

The night air was near 4 degrees outside, chilling her to the bone the moment she stepped outside. Her breath came out in white puffs of cloud, disappearing as they soared up to the sky. She'd need to be quick or she'd be blue by the time she got back inside. Walking down the street and ignoring the fact that her legs were quite bare, she made her way down to a pay phone nearby her apartment. Looking around to be sure no one was loitering down the street, she stepped inside and closed the glass door behind her. She picked up the receiver and put in a few coins she'd stashed into her jacket pocket. Pressing the receiver to her ear, she pressed in the numbers 0-0-0 and waited for the dial tone.

'You've dialed triple zero, what is your emergency?' came the voice of a woman from the other end of the line. Inhaling deeply to calm herself, the woman at the pay phone responded calmly.

"There's been a murder. In a warehouse not far from here. Track the call, search nearby warehouses. A woman has been beaten, raped and strangled to death. The same killer as the last four murders. Please catch this man" she replied, sighing shakily at the end. She hated this part, alerting the authorities that a murder had taken place and to begin the search. Why couldn't they just catch this guy already? She was the one being plagued with nightmares of his kills, not them.

'I'm sorry ma'am, did you just say there was another murder? Who are you? I need a name' questioned the service responder, clearly confused and startled. She didn't blame her, in her situation she would be just as confused.

"You can just call me Sight. Goodbye" she relied, placing the receiver back on the hook before the woman could respond again. She'd done her task, now she just had to wait for the authorities to do their job.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner walked briskly into the police station, his team directly behind him. Multiple officers swarmed through the station, doing their jobs. Looking around, Hotchner scanned the people until his eyes landed on a plump middle aged balding man in his forties. He approached the team, offering out a hand.

"Constable Murray, glad you could make it" the man greeted, taking Hotchner's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA's David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid" Hotchner replied, pointing to each member of his team and ignoring the looks that were given to Reid. Constable Murray shrugged, turning and beginning to head down the path into the info room.

"What have we got?" Hotchner asked, following after the Constable with his team at his heels. Entering the room, the entire team was attacked with images, photos and maps of the kills. Five women in total, photos of their bodies posted all over the boards and a single photo of what they looked like before the tragedy. The latest had been a brunette with blue eyes, pale skin and a beautiful white smile. The victims ranged in hair colours and eye colours, but all had similar things in common. White skin, early to late twenties, and almost insanely beautiful. The unsub had destroyed their beauty in death, leaving very little to the imagination.

"We've got five women dead, all raped multiple times, assaulted, tortured and asphyxiated. All ranging in hair and eye colours. My guess is this guy doesn't have a particular type, just any young white woman" the Constable stated, turning with a grim look on his face. Hotchner looked at all the photos carefully, assessing the situation.

"We heard there was a rather strange occurrence with this murder spree, what was it Constable?" Rossi asked, stepping forward to him. The Constable looked at them all, debating over the best wording.

"That's the weird thing. With the rapes and stuff, it's pretty obvious that a male is doing this, but every time we get a call from a mysterious person. A woman who calls herself 'Sight', she gives us the location of the next victim. It's becoming really hard to keep her name from the media" The Constable answered, walking to the desk and pressing a button on the receiver. They waited in silence for a second before a recording of a woman's voice began to play.

 _'You've dialed triple zero, what is your emergency?'_

 _"There's been a murder. In a warehouse not far from here. Track the call, search nearby warehouses. A woman has been beaten, raped and strangled to death. The same killer as the last four murders. Please catch this man"_

 _'I'm sorry ma'am, did you just say there was another murder? Who are you? I need a name'_

 _"You can just call me Sight. Goodbye"_

The recording ended abruptly, sending confused looks through everyone in the room.

"That's really strange. She's clearly involved with the murders in some way, but listen to the way she talks about the murders. She uses language like 'A woman has been beaten', 'The same killer' and even pleaded with us to catch the killer" Reid stated, about to ramble into statistics before Morgan cut him off.

"She's detaching herself from it, like she's trying to escape. She clearly knows the killer but is trying to remove herself from the situation, instead of helping to end the situation" Morgan interrupted, earning a small pout from Reid. He'd been about to say that, but Morgan had beat him to the punch.

"So what exactly is her connection to our unsub?" JJ asked, sweeping some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Maybe a wife? A girlfriend? Mother? Sister?" Prentiss suggested, rubbing the back of her head and messing up a little of her black hair.

"Right, we have the pieces. Everyone set up and begin working, we'll get together in another hour to piece together a profile. Make one for our unsub and then another for Sight" Hotchner ordered, putting down his brief case as he sat at one of the chairs. The rest of the team did the same before Hotchner looked up at the Constable.

"Call our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, get her to trace the call and then do a check against all women in a 10 mile area of women under 35. That'll lower the list until we're able to find this woman calling herself 'Sight'" Hotchner said, earning a nod from the Constable as he left the room to do so. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ringing of the phone alerted the team as they jumped, looking at the receiver in the middle of the desk. Morgan lent forward, pressing the button, then retired back into his seat as the bubbly voice of their technical analyst filled the room.

"I have lowered your list of potential suspects to a list of 30 women living in a 10 mile radius of the call zone, all aged between 20 and 45. Believe it or not, that area is a very male orientated place. I'm sending the list to you now" Garcia stated, pressing a button which sent a beep through the machine.

"Thanks Baby-girl. I'll take a look at the list with Prentiss" Morgan thanked, grinning before saying farewell to Garcia and hanging up. The fax machine beside them beeped loudly as Morgan turned, seeing the list of 30 women being printed right to them. Morgan slid his chair over, taking the list and looking through the names.

"We got too much of a list still. We need to narrow this down…" Morgan stated, flipping through the list.

"Wait, maybe we could bring all of these women in for questioning?" Prentiss asked, leaning over to look from Morgan's shoulder. Morgan turned to look at her, giving her a quizzical look.

"You do realise that would mean interviewing 30 women right? How are we gonna pull that off in the limited time we have?" Morgan asked, completely skeptical. Prentiss shrugged her shoulders.

"It's worth a shot. Reid, I want you building a profile for Sight, then we'll use that to cross reference against all the women we'll interview" Hotchner instructed, earning nods from everyone at the table.

* * *

Sitting on her couch at home, watching television in a dimly lit room, she reached forward and grabbed her small glass of whiskey. Bringing it up with her as she sat back, she gave a small sigh and brought it to her lips. Taking a small sip, she felt the burn of the whiskey as it went down her throat. Closing her eyes in small bliss, she relished this luxury as she could finally stop seeing the sights the victim had seen.

A small meow caught her attention as she turned to look to her left, seeing a small built black cat with golden eyes looking up at her. He tilted his head to the side, ears perked up and his eyes wide. She smiled gently, offering out her hand to the feline.

"Hey there Liquorice, come here boy" she called, clicking her fingers as the feline stretched, letting out a small grunt as he trotted up and walked onto her lap, rubbing his head against her stomach and chest, tail outstretched. He curled onto her lap, flicking his nail under her nose as she blew a raspberry to get the cat hair out her mouth. After watching the feline settle on her lap, she heard her door bell ring. Sighing in annoyance, she plucked off the cat that had just gotten comfy off her lap, putting him to the side and stood from the couch. Walking to the door, she opened it, eyes widening when she saw two people standing at her door.

One was a female with black long hair and equally dark eyes against pale skin. She was insanely pretty as well. The second was a male with black hair, dark eyes and a stoic look on his stern face. Both were dressed very professionally.

"Allison Levine? I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss, we're with-…" the male began before Allison cut him off. She folded her arms over her chest, retreating a little shyly.

"You're FBI, right? I've been expecting you. It was only a matter of time before you found me" she interrupted, earning looks of shock from both Hotchner and Prentiss as they looked at each other before looking back at her in disbelief.

"So you admit that you're the woman addressing herself as Sight?" Prentiss asked, blinking with her wide black eyes. Allison shrugged her shoulders, looking down a little to avoid eye contact.

"Why would I deny it? I've got nothing to hide. Honestly, I'm glad. If you found me that means you're probably getting close to catching this son of a bitch" Allison admitted, hearing a meow at her feet and looking down at Liquorice who was looking up at her, clearly unamused.

"Sorry Liquorice, I didn't mean to abandon you on the couch like that. Come here boy" she cooed, kneeling down and picking up the small cat, resting his head and front paws over her shoulder as he leaned in to her neck and hair, purring madly.

"Sorry, he's clingy. Can I offer you anything? It must be cold outside, I have coffee and tea?" Allison apologised, stepping aside and looking behind her. Looking back at them, she saw the confused looks from both the agents. They clearly weren't used to such hospitable people.

"A cup of coffee would actually be lovely Miss Levine" Prentiss stated, earning a small interjection by Hotchner.

"Prentiss, are you really sure about-…" Hotchner tried to speak but Prentiss cut him off.

"Hotch, this could actually be a really good place to get information out of her. She's clearly introverted, and doing the interview here would make her more comfortable. We'll get more info here than in the police station" Prentiss explained, making Hotchner see reason.

"Very well, we'd love a cup of coffee Miss Levine" Hotchner answered, earning a small smile from Allison as she opened the door and allowed the two agents inside. Shutting the door behind them, Allison followed behind, placing Liquorice down on the ground and walking to the kettle. Switching it on and grabbing three cups, she turned to look at the two agents.

"Coffee? Tea? How many sugars? Any milk?" Allison asked, catching the two off guard.

"Uh, coffee for us both. Two sugars for us both, milk in mine, none in Hotch's. Thank you" Prentiss stated, turning and sitting down in one of the chairs as Hotchner sat beside her.

"Very well, coming right up" Allison stated, making the drinks as both agents began to whisper to each other.

"I wasn't expecting this from our suspect… She's kind, almost hospitable. She also isn't hiding anything" Prentiss whispered, leaning closer to Hotchner. Hotchner did the same.

"I agree, she's nothing like the profile, but there was too much we didn't know. We'll just have to try and get as many answers out of her now as we can" Hotchner whispered back, pulling away and welcoming Allison with a nod of thanks as she handed them both their cups.

"Thank you, we're not used to such hospitality" Hotchner thanked, earning a shy smile from Allison.

"Well, I'm honoured. It's rare I get visitors" she replied, gasping as Liquorice jumped up onto the table, looking over and inspecting the inside of Prentiss's cup.

"Liquorice! Get down!" Allison scolded, rushing forward and scooping the cat up. She held the cat up to eye contact with her own, frowning in disapproval.

"That was naughty, you're not allowed coffee, remember? Last time you drank all my coffee when I wasn't looking and went spaz throughout the house all day" Allison scolded, putting Liquorice down and frowning again. Liquorice didn't even seem to realise what he'd done wrong, rubbing against her leg happily. Prentiss couldn't help the small laugh and noticed a small smile on Hotchner's face as they imagined the last time Liquorice had had coffee.

"Sorry, anyway, what questions did you want to ask?" Allison apologised, holding her cup of coffee in her hands and smiling at the agents.

"We wanted to know how you know about these murders before the police do" Hotchner asked, deciding to just ask straight away. Allison looked at him uncertainly before looking down at her coffee, sighing.

"I'll tell you, but I'm not sure you'd believe me…" Allison stated, looking up in slight fear. Prentiss raised a brow curiously. Why wouldn't they believe her? Was her story that far-fetched?

"We'd appreciate it Allison if you told us…" Hotchner urged, taking a sip of his coffee. Allison nodded, looking back down at her coffee.

"Well, it's hard to explain… You see, I-…!" Allison began, looking up at the two of them seriously before freezing. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Her mouth fell agape slightly, her legs shaking before her body began to fall backwards, like a marionette that had been pushed. With a loud thud her body fell to the floor, eyes closed, her breathing stable. Her cup of coffee crashed to the floor, coffee spilling all over the floor as Liquorice jumped, letting out a hiss at the new liquid over the floor.

"Allison!" Prentiss yelled, hearing Hotchner yell the same as they both jumped from their chairs, putting their coffees down on the table and rushing to her fallen body. Prentiss grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse as Hotchner checked her airways.

"She's got a strong pulse!" Prentiss declared, looking at Hotchner who nodded. Both looked at her in confusion, wondering what had caused her to collapse so suddenly.


End file.
